


Дружба

by ALINRAN, fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [30]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotionally Repressed, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Gen, Omega Verse, Original work - Freeform, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020
Summary: Борьба за права сплотила их.
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805182
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Омегаверс





	Дружба

Хорошее это слово — «дружба». Простое! Но такое емкое! И включает в себя и единство идей, взглядов, и близость душ. 

Габриэль с друзьями познакомился на митинге. Наверное, дружба, рожденная общими убеждениями, самая крепкая. Габриэль в это верил, и вот уже семь лет этот факт подтверждался. А друзей у него было ровно шестеро. Иногда они в шутку звали себя «радугой», в память о старинных движениях XXI века. 

Вот только природа их борьбы не поменялась. Люди старой эпохи боролись за свободу своей сексуальности, а сейчас, в XXVII веке, они вынуждены вновь бороться за себя, за свой выбор, за свободу любить. 

Пять веков никто не выходил на митинги, но представители «Амбреллы» совершенно случайно нашли старые записи о прайдах и восхитились. Эти люди шли стройными рядами, словно на военных парадах. Все были одеты в разноцветную одежду, а в руках держали плакаты, призывающие услышать их глас и вернуть им их права. Это были сильные и гордые люди. Это вдохновило «Амбреллу». И Габриэль гордился, что за неделю до митинга о нем узнал. Так он присоединился к движению. 

На самом деле, Габриэль ненавидел программу вакцинации с тех самых пор, как достиг десятилетия и был вызван с о-мамочкой в Совет по медицине, где его следовало вакцинировать. Габриэль родился альфой и так же, как все альфы, омеги и беты, подлежал вакцинации. Сам факт вакцинирования казался Габриэль кражей — кражей его истинной природы. Он высказал врачу все, что думал об этом, и гордый, но не сломленный, протянул руку. Немолодой омега лишь тяжело усмехнулся на детский протест. Кажется, он тоже был против вакцинации. Но программа была общегосударственной и распространялась на весь Консулат. 

Уже позже, в школе, на уроках полового воспитания, Габриэль узнал, что программа вакцинации для снижения половых реакций и ослабления полового аромата была разработана в XXVI веке в ответ на «усовершенствование брачной структуры». Грубо говоря, когда общество осознало, что семья возможна только при союзе трех лиц — альфы, беты и омеги, люди стали подвергаться еще более значительным гормональным встряскам. Что уж там, беты обрели свой собственный полноценный, хоть и значительно более слабый аромат, а также подобие гона. Партнеры при первых встречах буквально голову теряли друг от друга. Весь этот эмоциональный напор вначале напугал психологов и психиатров, а после и кардиологов. А потом к власти пришел консул Захария, который ратовал за лишение людей как личных ароматов, так и полового влечения вовсе. К счастью, фертильности людей все же не лишили — побоялись восстаний. Все остальное было исполнено. 

И вот, век спустя, Габриэль в составе общественной организации «Амбрелла» браво шел по главной площади столицы Консулата — Женеве, и сердце его полнилось верой и надеждой, подкрепленной знанием, что по всей планете сегодня люди двинулись в защиту прав на заключение семей сердцем, гормонами и желаниями, а не холодным расчетом. А вечером того же дня они отмечали свою первую акцию протестов в баре. «Амбрелла» занимала в баре один зал целиком, но все сидели за разными столиками. Габриэль, опоздавший на вечеринку, примостился у бара.

После второго бокала пива Габриэль поднялся и стал всех поздравлять: 

— Я так горд, что знаком с вами, ребята! — выкрикнул Габриэль. — У нас ведь отняли наши чувства. Я хотел бы знать, какой аромат у моих друзей или моих омеги и беты. Но я не буду этого ни знать, ни желать. И секс для меня будет обязанностью, я ничего не буду ощущать. Я читал, что в моем возрасте в XXI веке у людей уже был секс, а я девственник в свои двадцать. И если не выйду замуж или не женюсь, останусь таким навсегда. Потому что мне будет все равно. Понимаете? А еще... мы же никогда не полюбим никого! Никогда. 

Тут Габриэль сдулся. Не в сексе все-таки дело было, а в чувствах. Прививка так сильно приглушала чувственный и эмоциональный фон, что влюбиться было проблематично. Симпатия сохранялась, а глубоких чувств, как в старых книгах, не было. Габриэль до сих пор помнил, как о-мама и а-папа спокойно подписали документы на развод с б-папой, решившим жить только для себя. Сам он не хотел с таким столкнуться никогда. 

— Эй, бро, ты прав! — прокричал какой-то парень-бета. — Мы с ребятами говорили сейчас о том же. 

Он поманил Габриэля к себе. Тот поднялся и направился к пригласившей его компании. Кроме окликнувшего его парня за столиком сидело еще пятеро ребят. 

— Я Габриэль, — представился он, — альфа! 

Казалось важным сообщить эту информацию.

— Вот, — проговорила милая и весьма бойкая, судя по всему, девушка, — мы даже не можем идентифицировать чужой гендер. Мы видим морфологический пол, а дальше? А дальше я бы не смогла даже понять, кто ты, парень! 

Она протянула Габриэлю руку, пожала и представилась:

— Элин, я альфа. И главный юрист «Амбреллы». Собираешься быть нашим постоянным волонтером-активистом?

Этот вопрос выбил Габриэля из колеи и в то же время все четко расставил по местам в его жизни. 

— Да! Хочу! 

Тот самый парень, что окликнул его, протянул руку: 

— Тогда это ко мне. Ирвин, бета. Я исполнительный директор «Амбрелла». А это, — Ирвин указал поочередно на людей, сидевших рядом, — Николь, омега, она наш главный бухгалтер. Джин, альфа. Джин наш региональный координатор, кооперирует с представителями по всему миру. Питер, омега — наш дизайнер. Все эти крутые неоновые штуки нарисовал он. Его сестра-близнец Француаза — бета — наш главный программист. 

Все по очереди пожали руку Габриэлю, и он быстро влился в их беседу. 

Так он и познакомился с друзьями.


End file.
